marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor von Doom (Earth-12041)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-TRN123 | BaseOfOperations = Latverian Embassy, New York City & Castle Doom, Latveria | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Scarred face | Citizenship = Latverian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Dictator | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Latveria | Creators = | First = Ultimate Spider-Man (Animated Series) Season 1 3 | HistoryText = Doomed Doctor Victor von Doom is a brilliant scientist and supreme ruler of the European country Latveria, and considered as the most dangerous criminal by S.H.I.E.L.D.. Being the leader of a sovereign he has diplomatic immunity meaning he can not be arrested while on foreign soil. To prove themselves, the S.H.I.E.L.D. trainees led by Spider-Man went to Latveria and tried to capture Doom. His easy defeat was really a trap, being a Doombot the Doctor Doom the heroes brought to S.H.I.E.L.D. While fighting one Doombot damages one of the engines, making the helicarrier loose stability. The main Doombot attacked the nuclear reactor of the Helicarrier. Spider-Man convinced Nova to use his powers to lift the Helicarrier, while the other three takes care of the Doombots. Finally, when they arrive to the reactor, the team worked together and destroyed the Doombot. The Doctor Doom contacted the team himself threatening the them. Not a Toy When Spider-Man accidentally looses Captain America's Shield it lands in of all in the Latverian Embassy, in New York City where it is found by Doctor Doom. Spider-Man is met by Captain America who decide to try and sneak into the embassy and retrieve the shield before Doctor Doom has a chance to exploit it for his own nefarious purposes. They have to fight pass lasers and a horde of Doombots, even a pack of Doom Dogs. While in the Embassy they learn that Doom had plans to attack various targets across the United States. Cap using Doom's computers deactivates the Doombots and go after Doom who is escaping in a craft on the roof. They are attacked by another pack of Doom Dogs and missiles. After a short battle they web on to Dooms craft and smash through the screen, but Cap is hit by his own shield. They land in Central Park and blast the two heroes but they dodge his attack. No longer on Latverian soil he is forced to return the Shield as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent escort him away. The Avengers Protocol, Part 2 Red Skull defeated decides it's time to create a Cabal of villains to help him defeat the The Avengers. He send out probes to recruit Doctor Doom, the Atlantean barbarian Attuma and Dracula the king of the Vampires. | Powers = Seemingly those of Victor von Doom (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Victor von Doom (Earth-616)#Abilities. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Doctor Doom's Armor | Transportation = Latverian | Weapons = Doombots | Notes = Doctor Doom appears in Spider-Man's imagination throughout the series. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Cabal members (Earth-TRN123)